Como tu cabello Índigo
by BRJ-Black
Summary: La escuela es difícil. Aunque suele ser complicada cuando te enamoras de la persona más popular de toda la escuela, aprendiendo así que lo bello puede ser letal.-Quién lo dijera de ti, Hinata…UA. ¡ItaHina!.
1. Instituto Konoha

**Summary: **La escuela es difícil. Aunque suele ser complicada cuando te enamoraras de la persona más popular de toda la escuela. -Quién lo diría de ti, Hinata…UA. ItaHina.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Es posible que cambie la clasificaión por M; así que posible Lemon.

** Itachi/Hinata. ¡ItaHina! **

* * *

El instituto Konoha era un internado el cual contaba con escuela media superior y superior, aparte de tener un prestigio a nivel nacional, sólo se admitía a quienes tuvieran un promedio por lo menos aceptable y con el sustento económico para la matricula.

El campus contaba con alrededor de ocho edificios, los cuales dos pertenecían a las facultades, uno para preparatoria, uno administrativo y para el personal, dos para dormitorios y dos extracurriculares, sin contar las canchas deportivas, las albercas y el gran bosque que lo rodeaba.

Era el comienzo de un nuevo curso, se podía observar a los alumnos bajando de sus autos y yendo de un lado a otro. Podía verse a los nuevos desubicados tratando de encontrar su dormitorio y pedir su horario.

Justo como ella.

Sus pasos eran delicados y torpes eso sin quitar lo elegante, como todo en su porte; que quizás a algunos les pareciera de lo más débil y sin importancia. Pero era un hecho extraordinario el como ella era pasada desapercibida por los demás. Todo en ella era único, desde su largo cabello índigo, sus facciones finas, su cuerpo proporcionado, hasta sus ojos lavandas que casi le tiraban al blanco. O tal vez no era que pasara desapercibida para lo demás, la cuestión era que su naturaleza era demasiado tímida para relacionarse con los demás o para el caso; pedirle alguien indicaciones.

Su nombre era Hinata.

Hyūga Hinata.

Hija del multimillonario empresario Hiashi Hyūga. Transferida de una academia para señoritas con el mayor promedio en su clase.

Llevaba un vestido si mangas color azul hasta las rodillas, acompañado de unos tenis estilo Converse del mismo color, vestido el cual casi era levantado por una ráfaga de aire que paso a su costado. Suspiro avergonzada y se tranquilizó para continuar su camino hasta donde vio a alguien dando indicaciones para los de nuevo ingreso. Un grupo de jóvenes hacían fila tal como la mujer daba las indicaciones.

-Preparatoria conmigo, y para universidad con Kou.

Hizo fila, dejando sus maletas a sus costados. Cuando llegó su turno se dirigió a la mujer que en su gafete se leía como Shizune.

-¿Primer año?-Le preguntó con una voz cansada.

-T-tercer año.

Shizune la vio extrañada, no era común entrar al último grado de preparatoria, lo usual era en primero y segundo.

-¿Nombre?

-Hyūga H-Hinata…-Por su tartamudeo Shizune casi y no la escucha.

-Ah, el intercambio, Bien aquí está tu horario, un croquis para los dormitorios de tercero, compartes habitación y las clases comienzan mañana.-Le tendió los papeles y le dio una media sonrisa.

-G-Gracias.

Emprendió su camino, tratando de ubicar donde quedaban los dormitorios de tercero, iba tan ensimismada en el croquis que no se dio cuenta que choco contra alguien hasta que sintió el sentón.

Levantó la vista y se topó con unos ojos tan oscuros como el ónix. Ojos que pertenecían a la persona enfrente de ella. Era el hombre más apuesto que sus extraños ojos hubieran visto, hombre; ya que de seguro era perteneciente a alguna facultad. Alto, de espalda ancha y de rasgos hermosos, su cabello era largo, negro y lacio el cual iba amarrado en una cola de caballo baja. Llevaba un traje negro el cual le quedaba a la perfección. Mientras que su rostro era adornado por unas atractivas líneas por debajo de sus ojos; su imponente presencia, en ese momento, la intimidó en exceso.

Para ese momento le era casi imposible ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Él le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantar, para después recoger los papeles y las maletas que Hinata había tirado al caer.

-G-Gracias y pe-perdón por chocar con u-usted…-Aun sonrojada ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa que fue correspondida por algo similar a una media sonrisa o contracción de esta.

-No fue nada.-Su voz era ronca y profunda.

Hinata lo vio alejarse en dirección a lo que parecían ser los dormitorios de chicos. A lo lejos vio a un grupo de chicas que gritaba al verlo algo parecido como "¡ITACHI-KUN!", alcanzó a ver como él las evitaba con facilidad.

Sus mejillas seguían rojas así que siguió su camino. Le había tocado la habitación C20 subió escaleras, cruzó por pasillos hasta que se encontró enfrente de ella. Sacó la llave que su padre le había dado cuando la vino a dejar. Abrió y entró a lo que sería su nueva habitación compartida.

En realidad eso no le importaba, dejando a lado el hecho que era tímida, en su anterior escuela había compartido habitación con cinco chicas, dos de las cuales siempre la habían odiado y le habían hecho la vida imposible, sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar los pensamientos de su vieja escuela.

Su cuarto era como un pequeño apartamento. Tenía dos cuartos, un baño y una pequeña sala de estar con un mini bar. No había señales de nadie más por lo que se dispuso a entrar a la primera habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola como pensaba.

Adentro había una chica rubia a medio vestir.

-L-Lo siento de verdad.-Definitivamente ese día no era uno de los mejores de su vida. No podía estar más avergonzada.

La risa de la chica rubia hizo que se quitara las manos de su rojo rostro.

-No te preocupes, tú has de ser mi compañera de habitación. La chica del intercambio. Soy Yamanaka Ino.-Tenía los ojos azules, el pelo recogido en una coleta larga y se podría ver que era amigable.

-Hyūga Hi-Hinata.-Le sonrió con bochorno.

-¡Hinata-chan! Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que seremos buenas amigas. Ven está es tu habitación. El año pasado estuve sola aquí.

La tomó de la mano y la llevo a la habitación de a lado.

Ambas entraron al cuarto.

Era semejante a la habitación de Ino.

Estaba pintada con colores pálidos; esos que transmiten una armonía cautivante.

No era tan espaciosa pero tampoco era pequeña, era adecuada. Contaba con una cama, un closet, un tocador y un escritorio que tenía una lámpara encima. Lo más agradable le pareció de su habitación eran las amplias ventanas que daban al enigmático bosque, internamente se imaginó adentrándose en el.

Se volvió hacía Ino, está le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se fue, alegando que mañana les esperaba un largo día.

Hinata se dispuso a desempacar sus pertenencias. Empezó a sacar su ropa mientras que la acomodaba en el closet. Dejó por aparte el uniforme que usaría mañana; que consistía en una falda gris un poco arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca manga larga, corbata gris con verde y un chaleco, que al igual que la falda era gris.

Cuando terminó con la ropa empezó con sus cosas personales. Concluyendo así, con sus más preciadas posesiones; sus libros. Los acomodó como si fueran reliquias de gran valor, después de todo ahí yacían encerrados todos sus sueños y anhelos.

Estaba lista para irse a dormir, se cambió su ropa y eligió una cómoda pijama para dormir. Iba rumbo a su cama cuando el sonido de su celular la retuvo. Rompiendo el pacifico silencio de la habitación.

Tomó el celular del escritorio y lo abrió.

Era un mensaje.

'Suerte'

Eso fue lo único que había en el mensaje.

Sonrió hacía la ventana, mirando más allá de esta. Y así se acostó, a la espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

**Graciaspor leer 'ttebayo! Espero disfrutarán leyendo tanto como yo escribiendolo, se que es algo Cliché pero en lo personal me gusto :D**

**Review? **


	2. Hueco

**Summary: **La escuela es difícil. Aunque suele ser complicada cuando te enamoras de la persona más popular de toda la escuela, aprendiendo así que lo bello puede ser letal. -Quién lo diría de ti, Hinata…UA. ItaHina.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Es posible que cambie la clasificaión por M; así que posible Lemon.

** Itachi/Hinata. ¡ItaHina!**

* * *

_"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son." **Pedro Calderón de la Barca.**_

* * *

El sonido de una risa macabra, proveniente de la alarma de su celular, la sobresaltó. Haciendo que se cayera de la cama, enredándose por completo con las sabanas. Se levantó con dificultad y la apagó con manos temblorosas. Frunció el ceño pensando en la broma del mal gusto por parte de su hermana, trató de calmar un poco su respiración agitada y se dispuso a prepararse para su primer día de clases.

Su hermana menor, Hanabi, era todo lo contrario a ella. Mientras que Hinata era tímida, noble y callada, Hanabi tenía todo lo que representaba a un Hyūga. Así como un Hyūga debe ser: frio, decidido, calculador, sin expresar ninguna emoción, recalcando siempre en ser perfectos en todo lo que hacen, destacando en todo y haciéndose conocer ante todos.

Pero Hinata nunca había sido así, tal vez esa era una de las causa por la cuales su padre, Hiashi, siempre la repudiaba. Primero la había mandado a esa escuela para señoritas donde fue maltratada por sus compañeras. Y todo para mantener a una 'Vergüenza' como él llamaba a su hija, lejos.

No es que ella se quejase de su familia, ella amaba a su Padre pero él no había sido el mismo desde que la madre de Hinata y su hermano gemelo habían perdido la vida.

Agarró sus cosas y entró al baño a ducharse, al parecer por el aspecto del baño Ino ya se había alistado. Prendió la regadera y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo.

Salió del baño, empezó a cambiarse; mientras se anudaba la corbata se dio cuenta lo tarde que era para alcanzar el desayuno, se mordió el labio con mortificación pensando que aun tenía que encontrar la cafetería. Se peinó con rapidez, agarró su mochila metió unos cuantos cuadernos y lo necesario para escribir, tomó su cartera y su celular, para después salir corriendo de ahí, no si antes cerrar y guardar la llave en una de las bolsas de su falda.

Bajó todas las escaleras con agilidad, y recorrió gran parte de los dormitorios hasta llegar en donde había un croquis de la escuela.

La cafetería estaba al sureste, con suerte y tan sólo podría agarrar unas galletas para luego salir rápidamente a su primera clase.

Cuando llegó ahí, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, su mirada lavanda topó con una ónix, la misma de ayer. La aparto con rapidez, no pudiendo aguantarla.

Se dio cuenta de que no había mucha gente en la cafetería y ahora se daba cuenta de que tampoco había visto a mucha en su travesía hasta ahí. Dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared que había dentro de la cafetería, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y el color carmesí volvió a tomar posesión de sus mejillas, aun faltaban dos horas para su primera clase, en ese momento se sintió la persona más Baka del mundo.

Agarró una bandeja y se dispuso a elegir su desayuno, no agarró mucho así que se volvió para buscar un lugar en donde sentarse.

-¡Hinata!

Se volteó para ver a Ino al fondo de la cafetería haciéndole señas con las manos para que fuera hacía donde se encontraba.

Se encaminó hacía donde estaba Ino, mientras pasaba entre las mesas tratando de no caerse, se felicitó interiormente por no haber tropezado…

Demasiado tarde…su bandeja yacía en el suelo, abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse en el piso junto a lo que había sido su desayuno, pero nunca esperó encontrar un pálido brazo rodeando su cintura fuertemente, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese brazo pertenecía a Itachi los colores se apoderaron de su rostro, inevitablemente.

-Su-Sumimasen.

Itachi sólo la veía con una sonrisa burlona, esa chica le parecía algo extraña.

Sólo negó levemente y anduvo hacía la salida de la cafetería con elegancia.

Se dio cuanta de que él había dejado la charola de su desayuno intacta junto a ella. 'Sugoi…' pensó.

-¡Kyaaa! Hinata eres mi nueva héroe personal ¡Acabas de ser abrasada por el chico más guapo, inteligente, perfecto de toda la escuela! ¡Claro, aparte de mi Sasuke-kun!-dijo la rubia cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella, junto a Ino habían más chicos de su edad y supuso que también eran de su grado.

Eran tres chicos y una chica del cabello más inusual. Uno de los chicos era moreno con una coleta alta con cara de aburrición, el otro era castaño con el cabello alborotado y dos tatuajes rojos en forma de pirámide invertida en las mejillas, el tercero de ellos tenía el cabello negro y una sonrisa falsa en sus facciones. Mientras que la chica tenía el pelo color rosa y los ojos verdes.

-¡¿Tu Sasuke-kun, Cerda? ¡Ja! Sasuke es mío.-Le contestó con seguridad la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-Lo que digas Frentuda. Hinata siéntate a mi lado.-Hizo lo que Ino le indicó.-Ella es Hinata, mi compañera de habitación.

-H-Hola.

Ino señalo al chico a su izquierda, el que tenía cara de aburrido.-Él es Shikamaru.-Indicó al chico castaño y al otro moreno.-Ellos son Kiba y Sai. Y la que dice sandeces es la Frentuda, aunque te confieso que suele decir cada jalada, mira que decir que Sasuke-kun es…

-Soy Sakura.-La interrumpió la chica a Ino, ganándose una mirada de irritación por parte de la rubia.

-Es un gu-gusto conocerlos.-dijo Hinata regalándoles una suave sonrisa, cada quien la saludo a su manera.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-El grito se escuchó por toda la cafetería, era una mata de pelo rubio que se dirigía hasta llegar a Sakura y abrasarla de forma asfixiante, muy atrás de él venía un chico muy apuesto que era extrañamente parecido a Itachi.

-Naruto-baka… ¡Suéltame!-decía una Sakura morada por el abraso.

-Pero Sakura-chan, te extrañe ¡Dattebayo!

-Deja en paz a Sakura, Naruto.-El chico moreno habló de forma fría.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Problemáticos…-Susurró Shikamaru mientras zarandeaba a Ino que se había quedado embobada viendo a Sasuke.-Problemática es hora de irnos.

-Si…-Jaló a Hinata junto a ellos, dejando a los demás atrás.

-¿Quién era ella?-Preguntó con curiosidad Naruto.

-Hinata, Ino dijo que era su nueva compañera de cuarto.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, había algo en esa chica que hacía que de pronto sintiera que habría cosas que cambiarían. Es una extraña sensación, como la que sientes cuando te mudas o te cambias de escuela, esa sensación de un cambio próximo e inevitable. Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y, se preguntó con enojo donde demonios estaba Itachi.

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has sentido hueco?

Como si todo lo que hay a tu alrededor no fuera capaz de llenarte lo suficiente, en donde el tiempo y el espacio deja de tener sentido, bueno él lo comprendía, ya que la mayoría de las veces vagaba sin ganas por la vida. Pero tenía una buena amiga, que casi nuca lo abandonaba, esa llamada soledad que se hacía presente en cada uno de sus días. La misma soledad que lo hacía ir como un alma errante por el mundo, sin sentido.

Hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ello, sin embargo era inevitable sentirse como un muñeco de trapo, el cual vivía una monótona vida.

Uchiha Itachi, primogénito de Fugaku y la difunta Mikoto Uchiha, heredero de las empresas Uchiha y hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha, lo sabía…sabía lo que es vivir una vida sin sabor y sin salida.

El estudiante prefecto, el chico más popular de la escuela, ese al que todas las chicas perseguían sin descansó alguno, estaba hueco.

Desde pequeño su padre le había forzado a hacer todo lo que él le decía, los sueños y metas de Itachi se vieron opacadas y rotas por su padre. Fugaku ya le había dicho su futuro; heredar la empresa y hacer que esta se mantuviera en la cima, así como engendrar a un heredero para que el círculo interminable, del que era participe su clan, no se extinguiera.

Lo único que podía hacer que olvidará por un instante su deprimente vida era la música, los libros y los deportes extremos, que de cierta forma lo sacaban por un tiempo definido del hoyo, había aprendido a sobrevivir al día a día. La escuela lo despejaba, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se veía acosado por sus admiradoras, era algo liberado que en las clases nadie lo molestaba, después de todo no por nada era el genio Uchiha.

La compañía ya no lo llenaba y su vida era vacía, ya que en cierta forma la relación con su clan no era tan buena, y con las demás personas las sentía demasiado hipócritas. El único con el que Itachi convivía en armonía era con su 'tonto' hermano menor. Sasuke y él tenían el carácter similar, por eso Itachi lo consideraba la única persona digna de su querer, dejando el hecho aparte de que Itachi siempre había protegido a Sasuke, él no quería que su destino fuera el mismo que el suyo.

Por eso esa mañana, mientras se sentaba sólo en una mesa de la cafetería y la vio por segunda vez. Algo en su interior se removió incomodo al ver los mismos ojos lavanda con los que se topó ayer.

Era la chica con la que había tropezado ayer, la misma chica que se había colado sin querer por su mente en varias ocasiones en su insomnio, no la conocía, apenas y la vio, pero lo que podía decir con exactitud era que tenía algo cautivante.

No se veía que era como todas sus fansgirls que lo perseguían hasta cuando dormía, no, ella se veía un poco torpe y demasiado tímida, eso lo dedujo por su constante tartamudeo y su sonrojo cuando ambos chocaron, además había logrado algo que nadie había hecho en él, ayer mientras la veía, al verla tan nerviosa y confundía Itachi había sonreído, tan sólo apenas un amago de sonrisa.

Por eso cuando la vio tropezarse, mientras ella pasaba a lado de su mesa, sus brazos sin pensar, la alcanzaron a tomar de la cintura, a ella y a su desayuno. Le sonrió de manera burlona mientras ella se disculpaba tartamudeando.

Decidió que había esperado mucho a Sasuke y con la elegancia que representa a los Uchiha, salió. Mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus facciones, al sentir una confundida mirada en su nuca.

La había esperado por tanto tiempo, y con tan sólo verla supo que ella era. Interiormente sabía que en el momento que sus ojos vieron a esos lavandas tan dulces, se decidió que ella sería suya.

Al mismo tiempo algo en su subconsciente le decía que tal vez y ya no se volvería a sentir tan 'hueco'.

* * *

**Konichiwa! El segundo capítulo, algo extraño :S pero suelo escribir así. Gracias por sus Reviews: **

**athena elektra black (Gracias :) Aunque tu escribes mejor!), alquiem, Kage ni Hime (Aww si lo sé, Itachi-sama es tan Kawai! 3!), yue yuna y lady-darkness-chan. Este capítulo fue gracias a ustedes :)**

**Sayonara! **


	3. Las ocurrencias de Naruto

**Summary: **La escuela es difícil. Aunque suele ser complicada cuando te enamoras de la persona más popular de toda la escuela, aprendiendo así que lo bello puede ser letal. -Quién lo diría de ti, Hinata…UA. ItaHina.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Es posible que cambie la clasificaión por M; así que posible Lemon.

**Itachi/Hinata. ¡ItaHina!**

**N/A:Tardé, lo siento :( Pero tengo excusa; Problemas existenciales, ya saben, amor, familia, escuela, la Psicóloga :/ ¡Ahora si va en serio! Un agradecimiento especial a alquiem por su presión y su apoyo, ¡Gracias! Y a ti que sigues esta rara historia y dejas tu Review ;)**

* * *

_"No puedes enamorar con palabras a quien ha escrito los versos" Yo._

* * *

Capítulo 3.- Las ocurrencias de Naruto.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían comenzado las clases, era viernes y Sasuke se encontraba el la última hora de la jornada estudiantil, Naruto a su lado gritaba emocionado, contándole todo lo que harían ese fin de semana. Sasuke decidió ignorarlo volviendo su vista hacía donde estaba la chica del pelo índigo, desde el día que la vio en la cafetería la había empezado a ver con sigilo. Sin mencionar el hecho que había empezado a hablar con ella desde hace dos días, lo que había sido un poco incomodo para ambos en un principio, ya que Sasuke no solía hablar con nadie más que no fuera su hermano, Naruto y Sakura, y Hinata no era de lo más sociable.

El timbre sonó y mientras el Profesor Hatake de Administración salía del aula, un hiperactivo Naruto gritaba a plena voz:

-¡Fiesta en casa de Sasuke, Dattebayo!

Sasuke estaba apuntó molerlo a golpes cuando vio que Hinata salía del aula junto con Ino y Shikamaru. Decidió alcanzarla, cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierta chica de pelo como el chicle que por dentro se moría de celos.

La alcanzó del brazo y la Hyūga lo miró extrañada.

-Habrá una fiesta en mi casa, te veo ahí.-Le dijo con brusquedad y con su clásico tono frío. Se alejo con un Naruto extrañado, pisándole los talones.

Hinata sólo se confundió, era eso… ¿Una especie de invitación? Pero para los que habían presenciado eso y conocían a Sasuke les había sorprendido con creces, Ino seguía catatónica en el lugar a lado de Hinata, donde con anterioridad había estado Sasuke.

-¿Cómo…?

Shikamaru rodó los ojos, tomó a Ino del brazo y antes de alejarse con ella, le soltó a Hinata:

-Yo que tu me escondería, los chismes aquí son como el aire.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a una Hinata más confundida de lo que Sasuke la había dejado, demasiado inocente para su propia seguridad.

Decidió terminar con sus deberes, pero no quiso regresar a su habitación, así que optó por la Biblioteca.

Saludó a la Bibliotecaria con una mueca tímida y buscó un lugar hasta el fondo de los estantes. Estaba tan centrada en su tarea que no notó que unas mesas adelante estaba ocupada por el causante que últimamente causaba su insomnio. Que sin saberlo aquel _Sempai_ había empezado a causarle admiración y uno que otro suspiro, aclamando descubrir lo indescifrable.

Itachi estaba tenso viéndola desde su plaza, llevaba días observándola y por más que sus instintos le gritaban por hablarle no podía, eso y restándole el hecho que aun no podía descifrarla.

Había aprendido la forma delicada en la que se sentaba; siempre recta y con clase, como se desviaban sus ojos por los libros con avidez, su forma de caminar siempre torpe con elegancia, sus labios atrapados entre sus dientes mientras pensaba y sobre todo sus extraños ojos; que miraban a su alrededor con ocurrencia como si viviese en otro mundo. Fascinante y extraño, ¿Cómo era tal cosa posible? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de pasar esa belleza sublime ante los demás? Inédito, pero cierto.

Y era por eso que había dedicado una ardua tarea en investigarla, y encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ya la conocía, la heredera Hyūga como no. No se había encontrado con ella desde la madre de ella murió, en ese tiempo él era un pequeño bastardo que no le importaba nada más que si mismo, así que tal vez ella no lo recordará, no era el momento ideal de encontrarse; por ninguno de ambos. Demasiado enfrascados en su mundo, pero las cosas habían cambiado y con ellas; ellos.

El orgullo Uchiha lo alentó, y fue eso lo que hizo que caminará hasta su mesa y le hablará.

-Wilde no sirve en cuanto a Poemas, sin embargo Byron es un erudito en cuanto al sutil arte de las palabras en verso, en mi humilde opinión estas perdiendo tu tiempo con Wilde.-Le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Efecto inmediato, Itachi sonrió internamente. Hinata casi cae de la silla del susto, su rostro adquirió un escandaloso rojo pasión al ver que trataba de él.

-U-Uchiha-san…-Tartamudeó con nerviosismo. Se mordió el labio, iba a decir algo pero él la interrumpió.

-Itachi. Por favor, Hyūga. Después de todo ya nos conocíamos, de vista al menos.-Y le sonrió con encanto y descaro, refiriéndose a su último encuentro en la cafetería.-Y dado que usted tiene ciertos dotes torpes para chocar conmigo no veo el porque de tanta formalidad.

Eso la avergonzó, sin embargo ella entornó los ojos y con los labios fruncidos le respondió.

-En dado caso, supongo que debe llamarme Hinata, ya que ha insultado las letras de uno de mis escritores favoritos de forma tan pusilánime, al menos me debe eso.-Fue algo sorprendente, ella no había tartamudeado, Itachi alzó una ceja, al parecer defender su punto la había arrastrado a eso y en cierta parte Hinata se sentía cómoda hablando con él.

-Entonces es mi deber como caballero conocedor de Literatura, al saber que es ofender a un signo de admiración como su escritor favorito, invitarla a tomar algo para compensar mi desliz.

Itachi seguía sonriéndole así, había algo afable en su sonrisa algo cálido e inexplicable. Pero tenía un compromiso; la fiesta de Sasuke, sin importar si era una invitación, un hecho o algo parecido.

-Oh, lo-lo siento Itachi-san, hoy estoy o-ocupada, pero sin duda mañana podrá saldar su deuda.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella.

-Mañana será entonces.-Dijo Itachi, mientras su celular comenzaba a sonar.

-¡ESPÉRAME, TEME!

Naruto corría hacía un apresurado Sasuke, el cual intentaba salir lo más rápido de ahí, para que nadie supiese de su visible sonrojo.

Él estúpido de Naruto llevaba rato siguiéndole, seguía enojado con él por haber organizado una fiesta en su casa…su padre lo mataría, pero le daba una escusa perfecta para verla en la tarde. Él era el único de sus compañeros de generación que vivía en una casa solariega fuera del instituto, su hermano por el contrario prefería vivir en la escuela y dejarse caer por la casa de vez en cuando.

Le mando un mensaje de texto a Itachi comunicándole la situación y rogándole que se pasara por la casa saliendo de la escuela, después de todo alguien tendría que controlar a Naruto.

* * *

**Corto pero el próximo será más largo, tengo varias ideas sobre la fiesta; algo entre Sasuke, Naruto y aires de proyecto X :P **

**Un Review siempre me hace feliz :) **


	4. La mansión Uchiha

**Summary: **La escuela es difícil. Aunque suele ser complicada cuando te enamoras de la persona más popular de toda la escuela, aprendiendo así que lo bello puede ser letal. -Quién lo diría de ti, Hinata…UA. ItaHina.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Es posible que cambie la clasificaión por M; así que posible Lemon.

**Itachi/Hinata. ¡ItaHina!**

* * *

_"Cuando hermosos y elocuentes ojos_

_Caigan tiernamente sobre los tuyos;_

_Cuando los corazones se compadezcan del tuyo,_

_Mostrándote que no estás solo; que yo estoy contigo."_

* * *

Capítulo 4.- La mansión Uchiha.

Observaba detenidamente el celular en sus manos, no podía evitar sentirse mortificada, ya estaba lista para ir a la fiesta de Sasuke; llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco sin escote que terminaba por arriba de sus rodillas, se había puesto unas sandalias del color del vestido y su pelo lo había peinado en una coleta alta dejando unos cuantos mechones al aire, no había utilizado maquillaje no le gustaba. Sólo tenía un dilema, un gran dilema.

Se suponía que debía de hablarle a su padre para pedirle permiso, pero… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando ya sabía la respuesta? Tomó una decisión; apagó su celular y lo dejó caer en el interior se su bolso. Sólo le rogaba a Kami-sama que no se enterará.

Salió de su cuarto y se encontró a Ino esperándola en la sala junto a Shikamaru y Kiba.

-¡Te ves linda, Hina!-dijo Ino, Shikamaru asintió y Kiba…Kiba trataba de esconder en su mochila a Akamaru.

La casa de los Uchiha estaba a diez minutos de la escuela, en el camino se cruzaron con campos y una que otra tienda partamental. Entraron a una privada y siguieron hasta llegar a la última casa que resaltaba y dejaba con mal sabor de boca a las demás.

El término casa la dejaba corta, lo ideal para el lugar donde residían los Uchiha era una mansión. La naturaleza la adornaba el estilo gótico de la fachada; que era de piedra y mármol.

Ellos iban en un Jeep Sahara, casi asfixiados por el reducido espacio; Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Sai, Chouji y Shikamaru, que iba al volante. La cara de Hinata estaba literalmente pegada al vidrio, Chouji ocupaba la mayor parte de espacio haciendo que las chicas fueran apretadas entre sí, Sakura empezaba a tener el color de su cabello e Ino, que estaba a lado de Chouji, empezaba a marearse por unos extraños olores que desprendía este. A pesar de que empezaba el invierno afuera ellos estaban muriendo de calor a causa del calor corporal.

Al estacionar el Jeep, las tres chicas fueron las primeras en bajar a trompicones.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa chicas?-les dijo con burla Kiba. Sakura le mandó una mirada amenazante.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que regresaré en taxi ¿No crees, Ino? ¿Ino? ¡¿CERDA?!-Ino estaba siendo sostenida por Hinata que la veía con preocupación, Ino tenía los ojos anormalmente grandes y vidriosos, su cara estaba morada y su cuerpo estaba tieso.

-Tsk, no seas dramática, Yamanaka.-Le soltó Shikamaru.

Ino cobró su compostura con las palabras de Shikamaru.- ¡¿Dramática, yo?! ¡DRAMÁTICA TU ABUELA, NARA!

El grito de Ino fue acallado por la estridente música que sonaba en el interior de la casa.

Sakura se les adelantó y los demás la siguieron. Aunque Ino seguí mirando feo a Shikamaru y Chouji.

Entraron a la mansión, y fue algo sorpresivo; Naruto había cruzado la línea yéndose derecho a los extremos.

Había por lo menos toda su generación en la sala de estar, un montón de adolescentes bailaba al son de la música electrónica mientras que un desesperado Sasuke gruñía tratando de que no rompieran nada y miraba con odio a Naruto, que unos metros más al fondo bailaba encima de una mesa. Era una fiesta salida de control y eso que apenas empezaba.

Música a todo volumen, playeras mojadas, botanas siendo lanzadas de un lado a otro, los pisos de mármol resbalosos debido al agua de la piscina y por desgracia alcohol que alguien había llevado de contrabando.

Entre todo, Sasuke logró ver a Hinata perdida en la multitud, sonrió y trató de acercarse a ella, para su desgracia la masa de gente lo llevó al otro extremo; hacía el patio.

-¡Lancemos al agua al teme, 'ttebayo!

Naruto se dirigía a el con una sonrisa zorruna, y entre Sai, Kiba, Chouji y un chico de extravagantes cejas pobladas de nombre Rock Lee, lo cargaron y lo llevaron directo a la piscina.

-Naruto, tírame al agua y no habrá poder humano que te salve de mí…-Naruto tragó grueso ante la fría mirada y las palabras de Sasuke, tal vez y sólo tal vez si se había pasado. _Nah, el teme debe refrescarse_, pensó.

* * *

Hinata había estado deambulando por más de meda hora, había visto a Sasuke hace unos instantes pero fue sólo un segundo para después perderle de vista, decidió alejarse del tumulto; el olor a sudor, alcohol y tabaco la estaban incomodando, ese no era su ambiente.

El hogar Uchiha era hermoso, guardaba una arquitectura antigua, que de seguro fuera de todo el desmadre ahí sería imponente.

Por alguna extraña razón había perdido sus sandalias y sus pies iban a la intemperie, sin hacer ruido.

Sus pasos la llevaron a una especie de habitación en el último piso, la estancia estaba iluminada con velas y lámparas de techo, diferente a los demás cuartos; esta tenía sus paredes de vidrio, en el que se podía ver la madre selva desde ahí, una chimenea encendida, y en el centro había unos sillones de lectura de cuero negro, a los alrededores habían estantes y estantes de libros, al parecer era una biblioteca.

Se sintió en el cielo al ver toda la literatura de grandes personajes ahí, se perdió entre ellos, acariciando los lomos hasta decidirse por uno, _Orgullo y prejuicio_ de Jane Austen.

Ella no lo había notado, pero atrás del sofá había alguien en el suelo enfrascado en la lectura con auriculares en los oídos, por eso cuando ella se recargó de espaldas en el respaldo y perdió el equilibrio; cayó de espaldas con el libro yendo a parar a su rostro.

Itachi Uchiha se sorprendió, había llegado a casa después de ver el mensaje de Sasuke y al ver todo tranquilo optó por subir a leer un rato, por lo que no importó escuchar música en su iPhone mientras se sumergía en letras, sin embargo ahora veía a la chica tirada al lado suyo y una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus facciones, por si le quedaba duda del destino.

-Hinata-san, de verdad que es distraída.- Le dijo mientras quitaba el libro de su rostro y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Etto… ¡Itachi-san!

Ahora estaba sonrojada de nuevo y por la misma persona ese mismo día y los anteriores, una cosa era ser torpe y que nadie la viera, pero otra muy diferente tener espectadores.

-Así que está es la razón por la que declinó a mi invitación por hoy.

Tenía sentido que Itachi estuviese ahí, después de todo esa era su casa.

-Sasuke-san me invitó, p-pero no me gustan las multitudes.

Ella se sentó a su lado y el se acomodó con el libro entre sus piernas, la miró a los ojos, la sonrisa ya nunca lo abandonaba cuando estaba a su lado, dejaba de ser aquel chico tan inexpresivo y sereno. Ella simplemente provocaba eso.

-Al igual que a mí, ¿Le gustaría quedarse conmigo?- Ella sólo asintió sonriendo con el corazón desbocado, sin reparar tanto; en el corazón acelerado también de él.

Hinata empezó a tratar de leer, jamás uno de sus hobbies le había costado tanto de hacer y ahí estaba, en ese momento Itachi volvió a reproducir la música, movió los mechones índigo atrás de su oreja y con delicadeza le puso uno de los audífonos. Sonaba '_Historia de un Amor'_ de Beethoven.

La música se deslizaba suave y llegadora en ambos, ninguno de los dos había pasado del renglón en el que estaban antes de encontrarse y sus ojos se rencontraban constantemente.

Era el momento idílico, el momento perfecto.

-Salga conmigo en una cita, Hinata-san.

Itachi lo había dicho y el mensaje estaba claro, quería algo más que ser simples conocidos.

No era demasiado rápido, no después de los día observándose tanto pensando que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de la mirada del otro, no después de haberse encontrado esa noche y perderse entre sus miradas, era algo grande, algo que ninguno de los dos jamás había sentido y que si tal vez era una equivocación, querían disfrutar de esa conexión eso que hacía sus rostros sonrojados y su corazones desbocados.

Hinata asintió, era ya inevitable; ella ya había caído ante el sublime y grandioso genio Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi bajaba las escaleras tomando a Hinata de la mano y llevándola al vestíbulo, no estaba preparado para el espectáculo que lo esperaba. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada él y Hinata habían estado compartiendo historias y experiencias que el tiempo se les fue volando, casi haciéndoles olvidar lo que ocurría abajo.

-Naruto…-Susurró con seriedad negando con la cabeza.-Sasuke, padre te matará.

* * *

**N/A:Esta vez no tarde nadita :3 Gracias por los Review, y por si lo notaron Itachi es un poco OC :/ pero sigue siendo el hermano amoroso y una persona filántropa y como no sereno y pacífico. Dime que te pareció el cap, y si tienes alguna duda (yo tengo varias :P) o si quieres aportar alguna idea o algo, mandame un inbox :D**

**Amaría tu Review tanto como a Itachi :)**


End file.
